The Best Things In Life Are Free
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: The death of a beloved colleague causes Don to reflect upon his life. He soon discovers that the key to his happiness was where he least expected. *ONE SHOT* Don/Peggy Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Roger Sterling, Ted Chaough, Stan Rizzo, Joan Harris. Rated M for language and sexual content. *Spoilers for season 7A. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.


**The Best Things In Life Are Free...**

BLURB: The death of a beloved colleague causes Don to reflect upon his life. He soon discovers that the key to his happiness was where he least expected. *ONE SHOT* Don/Peggy Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Roger Sterling, Ted Chaough, Stan Rizzo, Joan Harris. Rated M for language and sexual content. *Spoilers for season 7A. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"The moon belongs to everyone<br>The best things in life are free  
>The stars belong to everyone<br>They gleam there for you and me_

_The flowers in spring  
>The robins that sing<br>The sunbeams that shine  
>They're yours, they're mine<br>And love can come to everyone_

_**The best things in life are free..."**_

* * *

><p>"Don? Are you okay?"<p>

Don Draper looked up and saw Peggy Olson standing directly in front of him, staring at him with a concerned look on her face. He had lost track of how long he had been leaning against Shirley's desk after having that strange vision of Bert Cooper. The lyrics of that old song kept running through his head. He did not know what to make of it...was he losing his mind? Luckily there was no one else around. The rest of the office was most likely still gathered upstairs. Don was sure that with all of the hoopla surrounding the sale of the agency to McCann, that most everyone had already forgotten about Cooper's death. Now that he had had a moment to reflect on what had just transpired, he realized just how much they had all lost and he simply didn't feel like celebrating.

"Are you okay Don?" Peggy asked again.

Don knew that he couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying and he saw no reason to. Peggy had seen him through one of the most difficult moments in his life and there was no reason to hide from her.

Peggy was shocked to see Don in such a state. She reached out and touched his cheek and smiled sadly. Don was startled by such an intimate gesture, but he immediately reached up and squeezed her hand and then brought both of their hands down to rest on his leg.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Mr. Cooper. He was a great man. He was always very nice to me."

Don clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "Yes, thank you Peggy. He will definitely be missed." When he opened his eyes Peggy was still looking at him with a concerned expression.

Don gave Peggy's hand a final squeeze then he released it. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Did you tell Pete about Burger Chef?"

Peggy smirked. "I tried to, but I could tell he wasn't listening to me. I could practically see the dollars signs in his eyes."

Don rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is a pretty big deal right? All of the partners...you're all going to be very rich!"

Don shrugged. "Yes. But that's not why Roger did it. He did it to save my job."

"What does that mean?"

"Cutler was going to use Cooper's death to vote me out of the agency. But Roger struck up this deal with McCann to buy us, which will earn all of the partners millions of dollars. Jim Cutler couldn't in good conscience say no to that."

"Why would McCann do that?"

"Jim Hobart has been courting me for years. He couldn't say no to the prospect of both me and Ted working for him."

"Well however it was done I am glad. I don't want to imagine this agency without you."

Don looked at her askance. "Now hold on. I distinctly remember hearing you tell me that you were doing fine without me."

Peggy's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, that...I was mad at you Don, and that couldn't have been further from the truth. Nobody cares about Creative anymore...all anyone cares about is that stupid computer. Hopefully now things can get back to normal."

Don shrugged, "Well it remains to been how much autonomy we'll retain, but I hope you are right."

"Well if it's terrible I'll just leave." Peggy said flatly. "How long are you committed to working for them?"

"Five years."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up. "Jesus. Ted too?"

Don nodded. "The two of us and Roger are 'of essence' to the deal."

Peggy grimaced. "It's going to be weird having him back in New York. What's going to happen to Lou? Please tell me he won't be sticking around."

Don chuckled. "If I have anything to say about it, he'll be gone by the end of the week."

Peggy smiled knowingly. "Good."

The sudden clamoring above their heads made it apparent then that the gathering was breaking up. People were coming down the stairs and heading back to work.

Don sighed, "Listen Peggy, I think I'm just going to head home. I don't feel well and I don't feel much like celebrating today."

Peggy looked at Don with concern. "Is Megan home?" Don shook his head, not feeling up for the inevitable discussion of his second failed marriage.

Peggy considered for a minute. "I have an idea. Why don't you go home and get some rest, and I'll come by later and bring you some lunch. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Peggy, you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

"No, I want to Don. It'll be no trouble at all. Go home. I'll be by around two o'clock."

Don managed a small smile and he stood up and pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Peggy."

* * *

><p>Don went home and took a long hot shower. He then took a brief nap and true to her word Peggy rang the doorbell a little after two o'clock. He was still in his bathrobe and pajamas bottoms when he answered the door. Peggy stood in the doorway with soup and deli sandwiches.<p>

Don smiled, "You really didn't have to do this sweetheart."

Peggy grinned. "This is what friends do Don. They take care of each other in their time of need."

Don kissed her on the cheek. "You have always been a much better friend to me than I deserve Peggy."

"Oh, stop it Don. Now let me in before your soup gets cold."

Don invited her in and she headed right for he dining table and began setting out the food. Don grabbed the necessary dishes and utensils and they sat down and began eating the chicken soup.

Peggy looked around Don's large apartment. "I haven't been here since Megan threw that surprise party for you. It seems so different now."

"Megan moved out." Don said simply.

"I know, to go to Hollywood for her acting career."

"Yes and no. That's why she left initially, but she grew tired of my bullshit and moved the remainder of her stuff out a month ago. It's my fault. We're getting divorced."

Peggy frowned. "I'm so sorry. I always liked Megan. Maybe you two can still work things out."

Don grimaced. "No, I fucked things up good this time. I have no business being married to anyone."

Peggy said nothing and they continued eating in silence for a while.

"Listen Peggy," Don said suddenly, "I know it's going to be awkward for you to work with Ted again. I know I made things difficult for the both of you last year and I want to apologize for that. I will make sure that things will be better this time around. If Ted and I are going to make this work for the next five years, we're going to have to work together."

Peggy smiled knowingly. "Yes, you are."

Don continued, "If you and Ted want to be together, I'm not going to stand in your way. You two are both adults and you can make your own decisions. You deserve to be happy Peggy."

Peggy laughed bitterly. "Thank you Don, but that ship has sailed. Ted is...not who I thought he was. I made a huge mistake being with him. I clearly don't have the best taste in men."

Don thought about what Peggy said for a minute. "That one guy, the writer, he seemed like a decent guy."

Peggy snorted. "Yes, Abe was okay. But Duck Phillips? Pete Campbell?"

"Pete Campbell? Jesus! When did that happen?"

"Ages ago...my first day at Sterling Cooper."

"Shit! Wait, was he the father of the..."

Peggy nodded silently.

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Jesus. I never would have guessed him."

Peggy shrugged. "So like I said, my track record is not good."

They were silent once again as the continued eating. Don was enjoying the soup and he was beginning to feel much better. The silence stretched for several minutes until Don spoke suddenly.

"Bert Cooper was hard on me...especially after I returned from leave. He was never able to forgive me for what happened during the Hershey's pitch. And who could blame him really? He was one of the few people who knew about my past, and who never judged me for it. If anything, I think he felt I was a kindred spirit. But I let him down just like I let you and everyone else down."

"Don..."

"No, Peggy I need to say this. I have done a lot of things that I am ashamed of, and I have never fully apologized for how shitty I've treated you. If I have learned anything over the years, it's that I am bad at relationships. I have done irreparable damage to both of my marriages, and I don't think there is anything that can be done to fix things with Joan. I'm working on repairing things with my kids, but I need to make sure that i have truly gained your forgiveness."

"Don, I don't understand why are you so adamant that I need to forgive you?"

"Because I value my relationship with you more than any of the others in my life apart from my kids. You accepted me for who I am despite my many faults, and when I lost your respect it nearly killed me."

Don reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It means the world to me that you are still willing to be my friend. I know I don't deserve it."

Peggy looked into his eyes and she was moved by the depth of that she had never seen before. "I forgive you Don." Peggy said sincerely.

"Thank you, Peggy." Don said and he picked up her hand and held it, lightly brushing the back of it with his thumb before he brought it to his lips and kissed it reverently. Peggy blushed and she was unsure why such a simple gesture affected her so deeply.

They continued eating in silence. An unfamiliar tension had developed between them and neither person knew what to say or do to diffuse it. As Don silently regarded her, he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked in the early afternoon light. This wasn't first time he had noticed that Peggy was an attractive girl, but he had never allowed himself to think of her in that way...as an object. She wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense the way Betty and Megan were, but in a very interesting and unconventional way. She had a lovely figure and she had these large expressive blue eyes that conveyed a great deal of intelligence. He knew that he had more in common with her than with almost anybody, and that she was the only person he knew who truly got him. Don wasn't sure if he wished to pursue her as a love interest or if Peggy would even be interested in him. The only thing he did know was that she was one of the most important people in his life and he wasn't certain if he wanted to risk everything by attempting a romantic relationship with her.

Peggy found that she was suddenly having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with Don. She had received a few innocuous kisses from Don in the past, but for some reason his affectionate gesture was making her reconsider her staunchly held beliefs about their relationship. In the past she would never have even entertained the notion that there could be anything romantic between them, but the status quo had changed between them which made the idea not completely absurd. For one thing they were both single and professionally they were almost equals. She would be lying if she said that she didn't find him attractive. Even though Don was a little past his prime, he was still a very handsome man.

She knew that she should steer clear of Don, with his serious drinking problem and his two failed marriages. But there was a part of her that felt that if they were to get together that the connection that they shared would be unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. She had to admit that Don would likely be the greatest lover she'd ever had. This thought made her blush crimson and she stared down at her plate.

"What were you thinking of just now?" Don asked smirking. He had noticed Peggy's discomfiture and he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Peggy said quickly, mortified to have been caught fantasizing about him while sitting right in front of him.

"Come on. You can tell me."

Peggy looked up and met Don's mischievous look and she smirked. "It's nothing Don. I was just daydreaming."

Don was unconvinced but he didn't press her further.

They continued on with the meal making idle chatter about work which finally managed to break the underlying tension between them.

"I should probably get going." Peggy said after they had finished the meal and were cleaning up in the kitchen. "This was nice Don. I had a good time."

"Me too Peggy." Don said smiling. "I mean it. I feel much better. Thank for coming over. I appreciate your concern more than you know."

"Anytime."

Don led the way out of the kitchen into the main living area. He really wasn't in any hurry for her to leave. The apartment felt more like a home with her in it than it had in months. Peggy wasn't in a hurry to leave either, but she didn't know what to say or do about it.

"Well, thanks again Peggy." Don said and he folded her into his arms in a warm embrace. Peggy put her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body and she could hear his heart beating strongly. Don rest his chin on top of her head and heaved a contented sigh. They stayed in that position for quite a while until Peggy raised her head and looked into Don's eyes. His expression was warm and loving and she felt her stomach flutter before he suddenly leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Peggy was startled, but she soon responded and kissed him back fervently.

Kissing Don felt both strange and exhilarating and she felt a surge of excitement course through her entire body. She was aware of the absurdity of the situation, kissing Don of all people, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He smelled amazing and she felt very safe in his arms.

Don had to admit that kissing Peggy was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had known her for so long as a friend and colleague that it could feel very well like he was kissing his sister, but it didn't. It felt like home.

Don pulled away after a few moments and Peggy looked at him with wide eyed shock.

"Don..."

"It's Dick."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"My name is really Dick Whitman." Don blurted out. "I took my commanding officer's name after he died and I was injured in Korea. It is not a good story and I will tell you the whole thing I promise. I figured you told me a huge secret, so I should do the same. I am not an honorable man, but I need for you to really know who I am before we go any further Peggy."

"Okay. Do you want me to call you Dick?"

Don shook his head, "No, you don't have to. I have just been lying about this for so long and I am tired of it. But I have always felt like I could be myself around you Peggy, for better or for worse."

Peggy smiled. "That's true. And you know me too."

Don smiled. "I do."

Peggy rest her head against Don's chest and he gently kissed her hair. They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another.

"So what happens now Don?"

Don chuckled. "You tell me Peggy. What do you want?"

"I don't know. I know I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either. This is nice, just you and me."

"It is. I would've thought it would be strange but it isn't."

Don thought for a minute. "What do you think about going for a walk? Seeing where that takes us?"

Peggy smiled. "That would be nice Don. It's a beautiful day."

Don excused himself and got dressed for their outing. He came out a short while later wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and tan pants and without a hair out of place. Peggy looked at Don curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...I don't think I've ever really seen you dressed in anything other than a suit and tie. You look nice and relaxed."

Don laughed. "I am relaxed Peggy. I feel better than I have in a very long time."

"Good. Let's go."

Don and Peggy took a long leisurely walk through Central Park. They eventually stopped and grabbed a couple of ice cream cones from a vendor. They sat down on a bench that overlooked a pond and watched a mother and her two small children feeding some ducks and ate their ice cream. Peggy was surprised and she felt a thrill of excitement when Don took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She looked up and met Don's gaze and smiled. Don leaned over and kissed her temple and Peggy leaned into him on the bench, resting her head on his shoulder. They both heaved contented sighs and happily sat there eating their ice cream and enjoying each other's company.

"Do you want to have kids someday Peggy?" Don asked a few minutes later.

"Maybe...I don't know Don. If it should happen by accident that would be okay I think. It's just not something I'm ready for right now. I have a few things I would like to accomplish in my career before everything is all said and done. I don't see myself being a mother and working anymore. Peggy answered.

"Like what? What do you wish to accomplish professionally?"

"I want to have your job." Peggy said without any hesitation.

Don laughed. "Would you be content to work side by side with me as equals until such time that your goal comes to fruition, say in five years? I could see myself quitting advertising at the end of my contract, and then that job would be all yours. If you could stick things out with me that would be ideal. You can even have my old office if you want. I just want you to stick around."

"Are you serious? You would do that for me?

Don nodded emphatically. "I would."

Peggy was incredulous. "But don't you want your old office back? Why would you make such a sacrifice?"

Don turned to face her. "Peggy listen to me. I don't care about titles or offices or any of that, I just want you there beside me. Nothing was the same when you left and I couldn't bear it if you left me again. I don't think I can do this job without you anymore. I need you Peggy."

Peggy's stomach fluttered at Don's words. If he had said that three years ago, she may never have left. Don released her hand and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple again. Peggy pulled her legs up on the bench beside her and nestled into a comfortable nook Don's body created.

"This is nice, being with you like this." Don said.

"I agree." Peggy said happily. "But don't you find it a little strange...you and me I mean?" Peggy asked.

"It is a little." Don admitted. "It certainly wasn't something I was looking for. Did you ever think about the possibility of us before?"

"No, not really."

"Really? Never?" Don said incredulously.

Peggy shook her head. "No Don. You were married and you were my boss and quite out of my league. You made it perfectly clear that you had no interest in me. What about you?"

Don chuckled. "Of course Peggy. I am a red-blooded American male."

"But you turned me down that first day!"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I never noticed you. You're were an attractive girl then and you are an even more beautiful woman now."

Peggy blushed. "Thank you Don."

"It's the truth sweetheart."

They lapsed into silence again. Peggy's mind was swirling.

"So we would work together, as partners?" Peggy asked.

Don nodded. "Yep. If you're up for it."

"And Ted?"

"He can do whatever the hell he wants. He and I will work through our differences and we'll make it work."

"You don't have to give me your office, but it means a lot that you offered...and that you view me as an equal."

"You are Peggy. We owe a great deal of the success of this agency to your hard work. The smartest thing I ever did was making you a copywriter."

"Thank you Don."

The sun was beginning its descent and they knew that it was time to head back to Don's apartment. They stopped and picked up a pizza for dinner and they chatted about nothing in particular all the way to his apartment.

As they ate their dinner, Don told Peggy all about his past, never glossing over a single fact or event. Peggy simply nodded in understanding and offered comfort when he told her the more tragic parts.

Don felt a sense of relief when he finally told Peggy his story. Peggy was understandably shocked, but she felt more sadness for young Dick Whitman than anything else. She also felt that she and Don actually had a lot more in common than she first thought. They both came from humble backgrounds unlike the majority of their colleagues. They also both lost their fathers at a young age. But the main way in which they were similar was how they both had to work their way up from the bottom: Don by selling cars and furs and attending night school, and Peggy by attending secretarial school, working as a secretary and working her way up to a job as a copywriter.

Peggy felt very close to Don and she let him know that she appreciated that he trust her with his secrets and that he could count on her to keep his confidence.

Peggy helped Don clean up the mess from dinner and then Don led the way into the living room. By this time the sun had set and Peggy felt it was time to broach a somewhat awkward topic.

"Listen Don, I'm going to need to take things slow. I've known you for so long and it's going to take some getting used to us being together."

Don nodded. "I understand Peggy. I don't want to rush things with you either."

Peggy smiled and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"This has been the best day. I never would have imagined it would be so, but everything just feels so right and natural."

Don picked up Peggy's hand and kissed it and then held it in place over his heart.

"Peggy, you know me better than anyone. I can't adequately describe it, but being with you today made me feel like a new man. I'm perfectly willing to wait for as long as you want, but know this. I love you Peggy, and I want to be the kind of man that you deserve to be with."

Peggy felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh Don, I love you too."

Don smiled warmly and he pulled her tightly into an embrace. He then withdrew ever so slightly so that he could take Peggy's face in his hands and kiss her passionately.

"I don't want you to leave." Don said a few minutes later.

"I don't want to go." Peggy said honestly.

"You can stay here, if you want. I'll sleep in Sally's room."

"That won't be necessary." Peggy chuckled. "I think I can fend you off if I have to. Let's go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Don. Lead the way."

Don gave Peggy privacy and she got ready for bed. She removed her dress and brassiere and she climbed into bed wearing her slip and underpants. Don then took his turn to freshen up and he joined her in his bed wearing his silk pajamas. Don pulled her body close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They held each other and fell asleep with relative ease. Neither one of them had slept that soundly in a long time.

* * *

><p>Peggy woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty and she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she came back she nestled in next to Don and he instinctually pulled her protectively into his arms again. At some point during the night Don had evidently pulled his shirt off and she enjoyed the feeling of his bare chest pressed against her. Don nuzzled her neck and then began caressing her curves in his sleep. She could feel his body reacting to hers physically and she was getting turned on herself as a result of his intimate gesture. Peggy found that she could no longer sleep and she began fantasizing about what it would be like to have Don inside of her. Feeling bold all of the sudden she acted impulsively and decided to wake him.<p>

"Don." Peggy whispered

"Hmmm."

"Don." Peggy said a little louder.

"What...Peggy?" Don asked wearily.

"I want you to make love to me." Peggy said without a hint of reservation.

"What, now? Are you serious?" Don asked groggily.

"Very."

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I changed my mind. Things between us have already changed, and we can never go back to the way things were and I don't want to. I love you Don, and I want you to make love to me, right now."

Don, now fully awake disengaged from her and she rolled over to face him. "Are you sure about this Peggy?" Don asked.

"Yes, very much. I love you Don."

Don regarded her silently for a minute and then leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you too Peggy," he said after emphatically. He moved towards her and Peggy rolled onto her back and Don carefully climbed on top of her. Don then helped Peggy remove her slip, which revealed her full breasts. Peggy blushed as he gazed down at her. "You are so beautiful Peggy." Don said with admiration.

Don kissed her again, asking for and then gaining access to her mouth with his tongue. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as he eased her panties off and ran his hands along the gentle curves of her body. Don withdrew from her mouth and he turned his attention to her jaw and throat, working his way down to her clavicle with his lips. Peggy gasped as he ran his fingers lightly over her breasts, gently massaging them before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. He repeated this process with her other breast and Peggy moaned with pleasure. Don kissed her again passionately and Peggy dug her fingers deep into his hair. She then ran her fingers lightly down the smooth planes of his back which caused him to flinch. "Jesus, that tickles." Don said and he continued to kiss her. Peggy grinned and continued her attentions to his back, gradually moving her hands downwards towards his backside. She squeezed his buttocks and then helped Don remove his pajama bottoms and shorts. They gazed into each other's eyes as he entered her slowly and deliberately.

"Shit!" Peggy exclaimed, jarred by the overwhelming sensation of having Don inside of her.

Don closed his eyes and sighed. "Jesus, you feel good Peggy." Don said and he began thrusting, slowly at first, then with increasing speed and intensity.

Peggy wrapped her legs around Don's waist, pulling him closer as he thrust into her deeply. Don continued to thrust with increasing intensity and Peggy dug her nails into his back as he quickly pushed her over the edge. Don reached his climax a few moments later, and Peggy cried out as she followed a few seconds later. Don collapsed on top of her and remained still for a while before rolling off of her onto his back so that he could pull her close and kiss the top of her head.

"That was incredible Peggy." Don said after he caught his breath.

"It was." Peggy said in wonderment. She laughed quietly to herself which drew Don's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Well for one thing, I'm definitely glad that I asked you to do that."

Don laughed heartily. "Me too."

"And, well I guess it's just hard for me to believe this is really happening. But yet here we are, lying together naked after having the best sex I've ever had."

Don's eyebrows shot up, "Really? I'm flattered!"

"Yes, really." Peggy said emphatically.

Peggy felt self-conscious for a moment. "I know there have been other women Don, I'm not naive. But did you mean it when you said that it was incredible?"

"Absolutely. Even right here, lying together like this, we just fit so well together. I've never experienced anything like it. It's like we were built for each other."

Peggy chuckled and she rolled away from him and turned so she could see his face. They were both quiet for a moment, both trying to put into words what they were feeling.

Don reached out and smoothed a lock of hair which had fallen across Peggy's forehead. "Peggy, I love you very much. I don't know why it has taken me so long to get here, but I'm so glad that I'm here with you now. I never imagined I could feel like this...so complete, but I feel that way with you. I'm looking forward to going to that office tomorrow only because you will be there and I will have the privilege of working with you."

Peggy felt her eyes tear up and she reached forward and touched his cheek.

"Don, you have always been my champion, and I will always be grateful for the opportunity you gave me. You are the most talented person I will ever work with and I feel honored that you chose me as your protégé. I wasn't completely honest before when I said that I had never thought about us. I think almost every man I have ever been with has been a pale imitation of you. I just think on some level I never got over your rejection of me on my first day of work."

"Peggy..."

"No Don, let me finish. I know you'll be the first one to say that you are no prize, and no one knows more about your flaws than I do." Don chuckled and Peggy continued.

"But in spite of all of that you have always had my respect. You may not feel that you are an honorable man because of the mistakes you have made, but I disagree. There have been many times where you have tried to do the right thing regardless of how it would affect you personally. You showed such immeasurable kindness to myself on several occasions, and I know you are generous to a fault. What I am trying to say is that you have never judged me for my indiscretions, and I have never judged you for yours. I know you are a good man and I have loved you on some level for a very long time."

Don was very moved by her words and he leaned forward and kissed her very lightly on the lips.

"I love you very much Peggy."

"I love you too Don."

They resumed their previous sleeping positions, albeit without any clothing on this time and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

They arose a few hours later and Don showered, shaved and dressed for work. Peggy was wearing the outfit she had worn the day before and she laughed when he emerged from the bedroom.

"What?"

Peggy shook her head. "I'm sorry Don. You look perfect as always. It's just unfair how even on little to no sleep you can manage to look like that, whereas I look like I was reincarnated as a rag."

Don chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "That's not true and you know it. Come on, we need to get you home. We don't want to be late for work. I'd like to meet with Ted and Roger and the Creative Team this morning."

Don drove Peggy home so that she could shower and change for work. Peggy left Don to his own devices and he enjoyed poking around her apartment while she was getting ready. Don marveled at the fact that she owned the entire building, realizing not for the first time just how far she had come in a few short years. He decided to be of some use and prepared them both some coffee and oatmeal and Peggy grinned when she saw what he had been up to.

"Geeze, l leave you alone in here for a few minutes and look what a mess you've made!" Peggy joked. "Seriously though, thank you for making breakfast."

Don grinned. "It was no trouble at all. This is really a great place."

"You like it?"

"I do. The neighborhood could be better, but it should improve over time. You've really done well for yourself Peggy."

"Thank you Don."

They ate their breakfast quickly and Don drove them into work and no one paid them any mind when they arrived together.

"Are you available at nine-thirty to meet with Ted, Roger and myself? I'd like for us all to meet to discuss how things are going to work with us."

"Sure, Don. I'll be there."

"Good. I'll set the meeting, and let's plan on meeting with the rest of the Creative team at eleven o'clock."

Peggy chuckled. "Okay, Don. Sounds good."

Don kissed her on the cheek and headed towards Roger's office. Don's secretary shot her an envious look as Peggy went into her office.

* * *

><p>"So is Lou gone for sure?"<p>

"Yes. We offered him a position as a junior copywriter, but he told me to shove that job up my own ass on his way out the door. I'm really going to miss that guy." Roger said jokingly. Don laughed heartily and both Peggy and Ted smiled somewhat uncomfortably.

"In all seriousness," Roger continued, "we offered him a buyout and he took it."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I think we need to discuss how we are going to divide up the workload." Don said, taking charge of the impromptu meeting.

"Hold on." Ted interrupted, "I was serious when I said that I was done with this kind of thing. Don, you promised me that I would only have to write copy. That's all I'm capable of doing right now. I'm afraid most of the heavy lifting is going to have to fall on you and Peggy if she's willing. I know she's more than capable."

"Really?" Don said quizzically.

"Yes, really. Listen, I've promised Nan that if she agreed to move the family back here, that I was going to work less and be home more. It took a long time to convince her, and I am not going back on my word. I will stay on as a partner, still write copy, but as far as the long hours that I was previously pulling, that's over."

"You realize that more is required of a Creative Director than that?" Roger asked.

"I do. That is why effective immediately I am stepping down as Creative Director."

"You're serious?" Roger asked.

"Completely. I will stay on as Creative for whatever GM has in mind for us since I know that's what McCann wants, but other than that you can count me out. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of for my wife."

Roger, Don and Peggy all exchanged incredulous looks as Ted unceremoniously left Roger's office.

"Well, that was unexpected." Roger said. "Sweetheart, it looks like you've just gotten yourself a promotion. What do you say? Are you up for it?"

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Well think fast. I could still catch Lou Avery in the lobby if you'd rather the job went to him."

"Roger." Don said disapprovingly.

"I'm kidding! Peggy, would you like to be one of the first female Creative Directors on Madison Avenue? I don't think we can get you Ted's office since he is still a senior partner, but it is a promotion nonetheless."

"Jesus...I have to make this decision right now?"

"What's there to decide? You'll get a substantial raise, a new title, and you'll have to work side by side with this guy here, which may or may not be a plus. What do you say?"

"Well, when you put it I those terms, how can I say no?" Peggy said wryly.

"Great! I'll alert the media." Roger said drily. He reached out and shook Peggy's hand. "Congratulations! Just out of curiosity, how old are you now?"

"I just turned thirty."

Roger whistled. "She's got you beat Don. You didn't become Creative Director until you were what?"

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-five." Roger repeated to himself, shaking his head. "Well, congratulations again Peggy. I'll send a memo around explaining what just happened and hopefully people will actually read this one. You two had better get to work figuring out how everything is going to work from now on."

Peggy was still in shock as they left Roger's office and she and Don walked wordlessly into what used to be Lou's office and shut the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Peggy asked as she went over to Lou's tiki bar and fixed herself a drink. "Do you want one?"

Don shook his head, "None for me. And you were just promoted by Roger to be Co-Creative Director with me."

"Did you have any idea this was coming?"

"None whatsoever. I just told Roger I wanted to meet with the four of us. I knew Ted was unhappy, but I had no idea to what extent." Don looked at Peggy with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Don, this is just a lot to take in."

"Come here." Don ordered gently and he opened his arms and folded Peggy into his embrace.

"Congratulations Peggy. You absolutely deserve this."

Peggy became overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you Don."

Peggy remained in his embrace for several minutes while she tried to comprehend all that had just taken place.

"Are you sure you don't want this office? It's yours if you want it."

Peggy laughed softly. "No Don. You need to be back in here where you belong. I actually really like my office. But you need to promise me that your door will always be open."

"Yes Ma'am. It would be my pleasure."

Peggy grinned and craned her neck and looked up at Don and he bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"We should probably get out of here before we're discovered by Shirley. She and I don't have the best relationship, and we don't need for there to be gossip about us already." Peggy said cautiously.

"I don't care who knows about us Peggy. I love you and I'm absolutely thrilled for you to have this opportunity. You earned it. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Don! We really should get out of here...we need to discuss what to tell the troops in our meeting."

"You're right. Lead the way, boss."

Peggy blushed and gave Don a quick peck on the cheek before she opened the door and they both exited with no one being the wiser.

Don and Peggy divided the clients up evenly between them, but it was really a formality because they collaborated on just about everything. They met with the rest of the Creative staff in what was soon to be Don's office and explained what had happened earlier with Ted and how things were going to be from then on.

"There's not going to be any pitting Mommy against Daddy...we're all on the same team and everything we do belongs to the agency." Don explained authoritatively. "Now, I'm sure you all have noticed that Creative has been out on the back burner around here in favor of what maybe considered more 'glamorous' pursuits by some folks around here. But my goal, OUR goal..." Don said and he shared a meaningful glance with Peggy, "...is to bring Creative to the forefront of this agency once again. No more settling for just a 'good' idea...we will settle for nothing less than a _great_ idea. I want this agency to be spoken of as one of the most innovative on Madison Avenue once again, and we are going to need all of your best work to do so."

Many of the junior copywriters had never seen or experienced Don at his best and they were taken aback by his rousing speech. A few of them even applauded. Peggy was bemused and she shared another meaningful look with Don.

The meeting ended shortly thereafter but Don pulled Stan aside and asked him to speak with himself and Peggy privately.

"Listen Stan," Don began, "you expressed interest in setting up the Los Angeles office last year, and then I ruined everything by suggesting that I myself move out there instead of you. Well we all know what ended up happening, and we are now in need of someone from Creative to head up things out in California. Are you still interested?"

Stan was completely taken aback. "Yeah Don, of course I'd be interested! It would be a huge honor!"

"Of course Peggy and I would both miss you back here."

"Definitely!" Peggy concurred and a wave of sadness sweet over her as she considered not having her best friend around the office anymore. "But this would be such a great opportunity for you and I wouldn't want to selfishly hold you back." Stan's eyes shone with an eagerness that hadn't been there for a long time. He shook Don's hand enthusiastically and then hugged Peggy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, both of you for this opportunity. I promise I won't let you down." Stan looked between Don and Peggy and he could tell from their body language that there had been a change in the dynamic of their relationship. Peggy was stood very close to Don and he had absentmindedly put his arm around her waist. Later in the privacy of her office, Stan expressed his concerns to Peggy.

"So, you're with Draper now, right?"

Peggy was astonished, "Were we that obvious? How could you tell?"

"Don't worry Chief, your secret is safe with me. But if your goal is to keep your relationship a secret, you need to watch how you interact with each other in public. You two are completely different around each other now."

"How?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? The glances, the smiles...he had his arm around your waist for Christ's sake! I've known the two of you for a long time and he's never looked at you like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like he's seen you naked."

Peggy couldn't hide her smirk and Stan's eyebrows shot up, his suspicions confirmed.

"Well...let's have it then. Tell me how stupid I am for getting involved with him."

"I'm not going to do that. You're a grown woman and you know better than anyone how he is. But I will say this...you seem happy and so does he. It's nice seeing you happy for a change."

Peggy smiled. "I am happy Stan."

Stan smiled sadly. "Good. I hope to God that he doesn't hurt you, but against my better judgement I think you're good for each other."

Peggy hugged her good friend and he kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Chief. I'm really going to miss you."

"I will Stan. I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

><p>Much later that afternoon Peggy was standing in her office looking out her window when she felt someone's arms encircle her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck.<p>

"Stan, I thought I told you not to do that in the office...someone could walk in and see!" Peggy admonished.

Don abruptly removed his lips from her neck. "What?"

Peggy giggled and she reached back and touched his face. "I'm just teasing. Stan always has the sense to close the door."

Don laughed and Peggy turned her head and he kissed her briefly on the lips. Don rest his chin on the top of her head and they both stood together gazing out the window. He enjoyed the feeling of holding her close in the office. The creative staff had all left for the day and he was fairly certain they were the only ones left in the office.

"That was some rousing speech you gave today." Peggy said. "I for one was very inspired."

Don chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. Do you really think we can make this work?"

"Which part? Working together or sleeping together?"

"All of it."

"Absolutely."

Peggy closed her eyes and exposed more of her neck, inviting Don to kiss her once again which he happily did. Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps outside in the hall and they were startled when they heard someone clear their throat.

Joan had been standing in the doorway silently for a few moments and had heard the last bits of their conversation. To say that she was surprised to see them together in such a way would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Peggy, I just heard the news and I just wanted to offer my congratulations!"

Don reluctantly released Peggy from his arms and he turned away to give the women some privacy. Peggy hurried over to hug Joan.

"Thank you, Joan!"

"You must be thrilled." Joan said with a knowing look.

Peggy grinned, "It's going to take some getting used to, but yes I am very happy."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink and celebrate but I see you have other plans.

"Yes, we do. Maybe some other time."

"Well, congratulations again...and to you too Don."

Don turned around and walked over to stand at Peggy's side, putting his arm around her waist. Peggy blushed and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Thank you, Joan. We both couldn't be happier with the way things worked out." Don said sincerely.

"Well," Joan said smirking, "I should be off. You two have a good night."

"Goodnight, Joan," They both said as she turned and left them in Peggy's office.

_'If only Peggy had listened to me and taken my advice from the beginning, she could have saved them both a lot of time and trouble. I always knew they were perfect for each other. Oh well, it's good to see that I was right.' _Joan thought to herself as she walked to the elevator with a smug smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
